Chapter 1
authors note : i hope you enjoy the storry chapter 1 how it al began A baby panda layed there on the ground beaten he fought but he was to litle and to weak against this wolves he was just a child a litle kid. We will kill you panda any last words. Oogway saw 2 wolves they wanted to kill a litle panda boy he was wounded up he tried to fight back it was his instinct but he was just a litle kid mabey just younger then 1 year he could only swing his pals to do something. He walked to the wolfs you should leave the panda. Ore else old man wil tou smash us to death with your staf whahahaha the wolfs started to laugh. So be it ugway walked to the wolfs verry calmly. The wolfs atacked him but ugwar just moved his hand and used his presure pointing to kill them so easly Oogway didnt like to kil but from looking at them he knew he couldnt let them live for this boys sake. The boy had no darknes in his hard he was scared but Oogway could feel it he thought he should train him in kung fu. After training whit master for 5 years Oogway Po became a lot stronger he walked into the villy of peace togheter whit his master. In the jade palace a young female tiger cub was training her name was Tigres she was doing kicking practice against a bal jumping into the air ant kicking it away whit a backflip but she kicket to hard and it flew over the wal. just when she walked down the stairs to get it some one returnedh er the bal it was a litle panda boy wo was around her age. Is this your the panda asked yes thank you arend you afraid of me? Should i Tigress shaked her head no but all other kids call me a monster bacause i have claws and fangs. THe panda laughed well your a tiger it would be weird to if you had long aers and a fluffy tail. Tigres laughed indeed the name is TIgres iam Po the panda said nice to meet you same here. Hey boys look a fatty and a litlle girl just what we need give us your mony. Sorry i dont have mony me neither tigres said quiqly You know what that means were going to hurt you. STOP you can hit me al you want but let her go. he didnt even know her and yet he was willing to take a beating just so she wouldnt be hit. Dont think so the goat bully bos said he trew a punch at tigres just at thee moment shifu came down stairs to look for here he wanted to jump in but Po bloked the punch. He used presure pointing what Oogway tought him the boys fel down on the ground completly unable to move. Shifu looked amezed where did you learn that. Oh hello maste Tigres said and bowed down. After that master Oogway apeared aside Shifu. Po bowed and sayd master Shif looked aside of him master do you have a new student. Yes this Po his village was slaughtered by wolfs but i was able to save him. Well lets go on whit practice Shifu said. Ah fighting those goats was anough practice for today just let them play for today. Yes master Change my mind. Po and Tigress ran of master why did you teach those kid so much already is he that good? He indeed is promesing student Shifu both of them were alone before they met there each others first friends. Just let them play a friend is what they need right now. authors note: i hope you liked the capther and yess po and tigress wil fal in love ore so i think iam not sure jet wel lets go to chapter 2 next chapter 2